Beau Garçon
by Brownsugar-chan
Summary: Luke is rather self conscious about his appearance. Tante Millie is having none of that.


Luke tended to wear his sweaters and scarf everyday, even in the summertime. His magic made his blood take on a golden sheen and because of the paleness of his skin, his veins showed through. This along with his straw yellow eyes and buck-teeth made him self conscious of his appearance.

His family tried to coax him out of it, but it had become a security blanket for him, hiding his face. He sunk down in his scarf in embarrassment, and fiddled with his sleeves when nervous. So when they finally persuaded him to take the scarf and the bandages off for a trip to Ulfstead castle, he was more than a little anxious.

"Bonjour!" Millie smiled and twirled the small boy around, pressing two kisses to his cheeks and his forehead

"Tante Millie!"He giggled, his wound up nervousness dissipating. It would only be for a visit after all. He'd get his scarf back. "How's the castle?"

"Everything's fine petit Luke." She looked at his face with scrutiny. Luke closed his eyes tightly. Oh no! What if she thought he was ugly too?! He expected to be hit, only to blink owlishly at a handkerchief wiping away dust from his face.

"Hee Hee! You have a smudgy face again~"She chuckled lightly at this. Luke smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief, he could do this. "Do you want me to take you around the castle grounds?" She gestured to her train. "I'm sure Papa wouldn't mind."

"Of course Tante Millie!" He bounced excitedly to sit in the cab of the little blue engine. Millie walked over normally but there was a noticeable excitement to her step.

"Would you do the honors Luke?"He gasped excitedly and pulled on the cord. Her engine's whistle sounded loud and clear.

"Allons-y!"He cried out, much to his aunt's amusement. She drove the train around the castle pointing out familiar sights, laughing when they stopped and he ran to play with a little deer. He was quite fast and managed to keep up with it. It even licked his face, and let him pet it.

She even managed to snag some pictures of her wonderful nephew, Peter Sam would be happy.

When they got back to the station, Luke was thoroughly worn out and yawned every few seconds. That's when trouble struck.

Spencer, a very arrogant ice mage that was the bodyguard of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. He was there to protect them as they visited the Earl of Sodor. When he saw Little Luke he sneered.

"What an ugly, uncouth creature. Someone like him belongs in a fr-"He didn't get to finish his sentence, Millie had stormed up in his little speal and slugged him across the face.

"_Cûl_, why don't you pick on someone your own size-"She hissed descending into chewing him out, words punctuated with French curses. Luke hung back meekly, eyes wide and magic clinging to his being.

_"And never come near him again." _People around them were staring. Some in surprise at the usually ladylike Millie, Others in disgust and pity at the veins on the small child.She got down to his level.

"Hold your head up bèbé." She looked into his watery yellow eyes with her bright blue ones. "Anyone says anything and I'll knock some sense into them."He sniffed and tried to smile but couldn't, the anxious feeling welled up inside of him again but this time it exploded.

"But he's _right._ "Luke sobbed. "Oh Tante why can't I just be normal!"

"Because you are not."She said simply. "State your magic class and name."

"SSS-class omni-magic."He mumbled.

"And how many triple Ss do you know?" She asked softly.

"4. Lady, Thomas, Myself, and you." He rattled off. Everyone looked at him in horror. This tiny slip of a boy could level a small town and there would be nothing they could do to stop him.

"You see mon chér, you were never meant to be normal." She laughed sadly. "It's heartbreaking that someone could be cruel to a sweet beautiful boy like you, Non?"

Luke finally smiled scrubbing the tears off of his face.

"There's that award winning smile!" She giggled, pinching his cheeks. "Merveilleux!"

"Merci Tante Millie."He yawned softly, hugging her. "Je t'aime.."

"Je t'aime aussi, Mon beau neveu."

**Ciao again. Some headcanons to explain. I rather like the idea of Luke trying to learn a bunch of different languages so it wouldn't be a barrier again. *Cue cute language lessons with Victor and Millie* Luke's a little powerhouse. And well Luke and Millie have a rather familial relationship.**


End file.
